efunleadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Elixir Storage
__NOEDITSECTION__ "These storages contain the elixir pumped from underground. Upgrade them to increase the maximum amount of elixir you can store." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Elixir Storage allows you to save your hard earned Elixir so that you can use it for future upgrades. While a maximum-level storage unit is capable of storing 2 million Elixir, the amount of elixir an attacker may loot now depends on the defender's Town Hall level (See Loot Percentage and Storage CAP below). When your Elixir Storages are full, any Elixir gained from raids will not go into your Elixir Storage, but will count to the total amount of loot stolen from the player. It will also count toward the Elixir Escapade achievement. **The Elixir Storage building takes up a 3x3 space. **Elixir Storages are still fully functional while being upgraded. **Loot Percentage (If you have 1 million elixir in your storages): ***At Town Hall level 5 you will have 200k of your elixir available to attackers (20%) ***At Town Hall level 6 you will have 180k of your elixir available to attackers (18%) ***At Town Hall level 7 you will have 160k of your elixir available to attackers (16%) ***At Town Hall level 8 you will have 140k of your elixir available to attackers (14%) ***At Town Hall level 9 you will have 120k of your elixir available to attackers (12%) ***At Town Hall level 10 you will have 100k of your elixir available to attackers (10%) ** Storage CAP (If a you have completely full elixir storages): ***At Town Hall level 6 you will have 200k of your elixir available to attackers (standard cap) ***At Town Hall level 7 you will have 250k of your elixir available to attackers (cap +50k) ***At Town Hall level 8 you will have 300k of your elixir available to attackers (cap +100k) ***At Town Hall level 9 you will have 350k of your elixir available to attackers (cap +150k) ***At Town Hall level 10 you will have 400k of your elixir available to attackers (cap +200k) **Upgrading your Elixir Storage to a higher level than you require for storage purposes can potentially save Elixir in a raid. As an attacker receives an amount of Elixir proportional to the percentage of damage each hit causes, the higher health of the upgraded building results in less Elixir per hit. It also takes longer to destroy, giving you more time for your defenses to destroy the attacker before they can steal all the available Elixir. **The Elixir Storage is the counterpart of the Gold Storage, and vice versa. **Although it stores Elixir, it is upgraded with Gold. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Elixir Storage such as Level, Storage Capacity and Hitpoints. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Elixir Storage to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Elixir Storage is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** - Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. ** - Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress.